


Миру мир, детка!

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Humor, M/M, я очень хочу в штампы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Когда вся угроза (почти) уничтожена, у Героя (почти) нет работы. Разве что, нужны последние штрихи ради мира во всем мире.И у Гарри Поттера (почти) все выходит как надо.Почти!





	Миру мир, детка!

— Доброе утро, Малфой, — голос Героя беспощадным ножом в масле зашёл по рукоять в гомон Большого Зала и зарубил его на корню.

Из чьего-то разинутого в шоке рта грустно выпал кусочек бисквита.

Гарри Поттер, Спаситель Магической Британии, несколькими мгновениями ранее окончивший свой завтрак, скромно утер белой хрустящей салфеткой губы и теперь двигался в сторону слизеринского стола. Навстречу ему поднялся ныне оправданный Пожиратель Смерти — Драко Малфой.

— Доброе, Поттер, — манерно растягивая слова, молвил Малфой, учтиво кивнул и буквально рука об руку вместе с однокурсником двинулся к выходу из Зала, негромко, но вопиюще доброжелательно заводя необременительную беседу, от которой у присутствующих зашевелились волосы на головах.

Все четыре стола, временно онемев и оцепенев, с глазами как блюдца, провожали взглядами парочку и боялись вздохнуть.

Когда же Поттер с Малфоем покинули Зал, гомон взвился в истерическом пике до самого потолка, и никто уже не обратил внимания на несущихся к дверям на крейсерской скорости Грейнджер и Уизли.

***

— Мерлин! Всеебучий Мерлин! — потрясенно выдохнул Поттер и стек на пол по стене, к которой прислонился в изнеможении и неверии от собственных действий. И тут же попал в сверхзаботливые руки Гермионы.

— Ты справился, Гарри, ты такой молодец! — горячо уверила его девушка, ласково погладив по волосам.

Рон изучающе тыкал обратным концом палочки в выгнутую спину Малфоя, упершегося в стену обеими руками. Тот опустил голову ниже плеч, занавешиваясь челкой, и тяжело дышал, будто пережидал приступ тошноты.

— Хорек, приём, — опасливо протянул Рон и быстро отступил на шаг, когда Малфой резко повернулся и угрожающе наставил на него отчётливо дрожащий палец.

— Не тыкай в меня этим дерьмом, чертов Уизли!

— Эй, это моя палочка!

— Да мне плевать! Отойди от меня, нахрен!

Рон независимо передернул плечами и отошёл к Гермионе, неодобрительно зыркая на Малфоя.

— Ты тоже справился, Драко, — уже прохладнее похвалила Гермиона, отцепившись от Гарри и встав рядом с Роном.

Малфоя перекосило, как от Круцио, но ругательства он оставил при себе, сжав губы в тонкую полоску и презрительно сморщив лицо.

Поттер на полу безобразно хрюкнул от смеха и тут же попробовал спрятать это за кашлем.

Малфой покраснел от гнева, унижения и ещё от Мерлин знает чего, взвился на месте, немо всплеснул руками, сплюнул под ноги и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, усвистал в развивающихся складках мантии в подземелья.

Рон закатил глаза.

— Ну чисто Примадонна…

Гермиона нервно хихикнула и помогла Поттеру встать на ноги.

— Его можно понять, Рон, не каждый день он получает _такие_ распоряжения, — с укором проговорила Гермиона и тут же, не сдержавшись, снова хихикнула. — Но его лицо… Это что-то!

Гарри с Роном синхронно фыркнули. Поттер отряхнул одежду, взлохматил волосы и, оглядевшись, молебно заломил брови:

— Пожалуйста, давайте уже уйдём отсюда? Не переживу, если все сейчас начнут пялиться на меня.

Гермиона сочувственно кивнула и потянула друзей за одежду из коридора. За их спинами Большой зал гудел агрессивно заинтересованным ульем.

***

Когда истеричное любопытство соседей по спальне утихло и сменилось умеренным храпом, Поттер выдохнул с облегчением.

Рон неплохо поработал громоотводом, умело перекидывая внимание соседей с Гарри на любую странную чепуху, но даже он не особо спасал.

Всех интересовала такая резкая смена настроений между двумя бывшими вражескими фронтами. Каждый гриффиндорец знал, что подлый Хорек с наслаждением прижучит и устроит Поттеру темную, не очень-то размениваясь на мораль.

Гриффиндорцы также знали, что Поттер не отказался бы при случае подержать однокурсника за горло.

Поэтому такое великосветское общение насторожило всех. Обнадеживало, что даже Слизни охренели всем составом, не ожидая от принца факультета такой подставы.

Гарри кивнул медленно задремывающему Уизли, дождался от него ленивого взмаха руки и вымелся за дверь спальни тихой сапой. К животу он прижимал мантию-невидимку и строил планы о том, куда ему в первую очередь наведаться, чтобы перестать трястись от излишнего адреналина.

Значок старосты ему не достался и в этот год, но не то чтобы Поттер как-то настаивал. Скорее, он даже отпирался как мог всеми конечностями, напирая на то, что герою, уж простите, стоит отдохнуть. До Гермионы и Рона эта честь тоже не дошла, но те, кажется, расстраиваться не спешили. Гермиона по большей части наводила порядок в библиотеке и помогала учителям, а Рон…

Гарри почухал черный колтун на голове и быстро пересек гостиную, но вдруг затормозил. На диване у стены лежало аж несколько Блевотных батончиков. Соблазн взять один был велик, как братец Хагрида, но Поттер не рискнул. У братьев Уизли были свои последователи, и теперь вместо сеанса рвоты ты мог получить плавник и ласты на неопределенный срок, например. Последователи медленно, но верно учились. Что характерно, на чужих ошибках.

Осторожно отойдя от дивана, будто тот мог внезапно рвануть, Гарри развернулся и снова заспешил к портрету Полной Дамы.

…А Рон просто наслаждался последним школьным годом, почему нет. Только вот сейчас Гарри не помнил, кто дежурил по этажам, поэтому шансы нарваться на принципиального зануду-старосту очень возросли.

А еще Малфой получил в этом году значок и гордился им до небес и обратно.

Гарри вошел лбом в портрет и выругался.

Сжав мантию в кулаке, Поттер еще пару раз вбился лбом в портрет, раздумывая, нужен ли ему лишний гемор. Полная Дама сонно-возмущенно заворчала и распахнула проем, выкидывая впавшего в думы Гарри в коридор, и быстро захлопнула, тут же исчезая с портрета.

Поттер счел произошедшее за знак, но пригрозить полотнищу кулаком это не помешало. С минуту он просидел на холодном каменном полу, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь в сумрак с дрожащими огнями факелов. Шорохи замка странно успокаивали, и наверное первый раз за неполный месяц подумалось, что вернулись они не зря.

Хотя, портрет Дамблдора мог жестить и поменьше.

***

— Мальчики мои, — сказал тогда профессор, гладя себя по бороде, и Гермиона многозначительно кашлянула.

— И мисс Грейнджер, — не смутившись, добавил бывший директор.

У Поттера от знакомой интонации заныли зубы. А стоящий рядом Хорек будто заныл весь разом, только молча.

Кроме них четверых — Рон пил чай и не отсвечивал — и портрета в кабинете было пусто. Даже директора с портретов поспешили скрыться от одного долгого взгляда вышедшей чуть раньше Макгонагалл.

Они второй день как вернулись в Хогвартс, и Поттер поверить не мог, что так глупо повелся на сладкие речи о предстоящей подготовке к поступлению в академию. То, что его изощренно накололи, он понял почти сразу, но дергаться было уже поздно.

Поэтому, когда их вызвали, да еще и вместе с Малфоем, на ковер к директору, притом что они еще не успели задуматься о нарушении правил, Поттер даже не удивился.

— Вся Магическая Британия смотрит на вас, ма… — директор зацепился взглядом за нахмурившуюся Гермиону и вздохнул, — мои дорогие студенты.

— Неловко, — пространно вставил со своего кресла Рон и вновь занялся чаем.

— Отчего же, мистер Уизли? 

Одним ухом слушая профессора, Гарри мысленно отметил, что Малфой определенно натренировался в закатывании глаз.

— Я с утра забываю расчесаться, — вдохновенно махнул тонкой кружечкой Рон и вылил часть чая на себя, — да и вообще, сами видите.

— Мерлина ради, Рональд, — беспомощно простонала Гермиона и втянула в палочку чай.

— Прости, но вот он я.

Директор помолчал. Снова их всех оглядел и задержался на медленно закипающем Малфое.

— Драко, как дела у твоей семьи?

Малфоевский резкий вздох сквозь зубы Гарри едва не принял за парселтанг, но вовремя одумался.

— Спасибо, справляемся. 

С зубов Хорька чуть не капал яд, но профессор лишь благодушно кивнул ему и тут же потерял интерес, переключаясь на Поттера.

— А твои, Гарри?

Поттер лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, не спеша заговаривать. Не говорить же, что он основательно разочарован в себе и в жизни, а еще в гробу и в белых тапочках видел весь этот учебный год.

Но директор и ему покивал с той же добротой, и Гарри затерзали смутные сомнения.

***

Ранним утром Поттер ввалился в окно спальни, не особо скрываясь. Сшиб Молнией горшок Невилла с каким-то кустом с тумбочки, запутался в своем пологе, с ругательствами и грохотом рухнул на постель, сунул голову под подушку и отрубился.

Последующая побудка ему не понравилась — Невилл от души огрел его по заднице его же метлой, выдернул за ноги из-под подушки, куда Поттер от холода пытался залезть (неудачно) весь, и пристыдил при всей спальне.

Пришлось усовеститься и руками собрать несчастный куст, потому что «Репаро, Гарри, убьет мне растение, можно же аккуратнее!», а особо ехидный с утра Финниган ржал фестралом и повторял что-то про «Гарри Поттера, победителя кустов».

Хотелось выйти в окно без метлы.

Дипломатично не вмешивающийся Рон сочувственно похлопал его плечу и увел на завтрак от греха подальше.

— Все не так плохо, — сильно издалека начал воюющий с тостом Рон. Джем стекал с масла на кусочке хлеба, и Рон негодовал.

— У меня не дописано эссе по чарам, — прекратив сумрачно пялиться на пергамент с жирными пятнами, Гарри сначала зыркнул на Уизли, а потом и по сторонам, спиной чуя чужие взгляды. Много кто вокруг поспешно уткнулся в тарелки.

— Да я не про это!

— А про что?

— Нас _всех_ могли поселить в одну башню. Или подвал. Восьмой курс не очень большой, если ты заметил.

— Рон в чем-то прав, — внезапно включилась в диалог Гермиона и отставила свой зубодробительный кофе. Без молока и сахара. Поттер передернулся.

— Вот спасибо, дождался.

— Не ерничай, в этом и правда есть какой-то смысл.

— Ага, — Рональд перекусил шею сочной сосиске и наставил ее хладный труп на Поттера, — а тебя вообще могли поселить в одной спальне с Малфоем. Сам знаешь для чего.

Гарри ошарашенно всхлюпнул своим тыквенном соком и чуть не захлебнулся. От лучшего друга он такой подставы не ждал.

— Или… — определенно, домовики заваривали какой-то не тот чай, — или вообще, у тебя могло вскрыться какое-то _наследие_ вместо парселтанга…

— Я все еще на нем говорю…

— А в пару к нему у Малфоя, и тогда! Чтобы наш мир не умер, вам бы пришлось объединиться! Или!

Посерьезневшая Гермиона решительно отобрала у Рона его стакан и аккуратно понюхала.

— Грезы, новая модификация, похоже, — коротким взмахом палочки она уничтожила опасный чай под горестный роновский вскрик и отвесила ему подзатыльник. — Ты вообще следишь за тем, что в рот тащишь, а? Шестого курса мало было?

Рон нахохлился и доел сосиску, возмущенно сопя. Гарри облегченно выдохнул и занялся завтраком, отложив свое эссе.

Спокойствие длилось недолго. Очень скоро Гермиона пнула его ногу и вскинула взгляд куда-то поверх его головы.

— Поттер, — голос Малфоя и он сам за спиной не радовали, - думаю, нам пора на Чары.

А если бы Малфой еще и словами мог испепелять, то Флитвику пришлось бы наколдовать Гарри урну для праха прямо на пороге своего кабинета.

Гарри задержал дыхание, сделал большой и последний глоток тыквенного сока и, ощущая, как его заливает внезапная и очень злая бесшабашность, встал, чтобы опустить свою руку на плечо дрогнувшему Малфою.

— Конечно, _Драко_ , нам пора.

Когда они вдвоем под вновь оглушенное молчание Зала двинулись к выходу, Рон очень отчетливо хмыкнул:

— Это не к добру, Мерлином клянусь.

***

Большей свиньи, чем тогда, профессор еще не подкидывал.

Изложил Дамблдор все популярно и доступно: вот храбрый победитель Гарри Поттер и его храбрые друзья, а вот раскаявшаяся и побежденная сторона — мистер Малфой, это всего лишь формулировки, не кричите — и вот эти две стороны медали последней войны могут сойтись, наконец, в миротворческом союзе.

Прекрасная идея, сказал тогда директор, а теперь идите и подумайте об этом!

Они и пошли.

Остановившись у горгульи, они долго молчали и сверлили ту взглядом. Каменюка спустя минут шесть занервничала, хрипло гаркнула и повернулась к ним каменным задом.

Первым отмер Рональд.

— Мы могли бы _случайно_ поджечь портрет, — задумчиво протянул он, на что Малфой заинтересованно вскинулся, но Гермиона с сожалением покачала головой.

— Не получится, Рон, там очень мощные охранные чары, я проверила.

— Проверила, Грейнджер?

Гермиона смерила Малфоя нечитаемым взглядом, но утвердительно кивнула. Драко уважительно присвистнул, но тут же закашлялся, напуская на себя равнодушный вид. Поттер, к которому отчасти вернулось душевное равновесие, насмешливо фыркнул. Его Малфой пригвоздил к полу презрительным взглядом и без слов отчалил к подземельям.

— Серьезно. Дружить. С ним, — в словах и голосе Уизли было огромное сомнение и только оно.

***

— Поттер, ты ошалел, что ли? — в Малфое пропадали такие задатки для парселтанга. — Руку отпусти, деревенщина!

— Слушай ты, — Гарри дернул Хорька на себя за воротник и зашипел ему в тон, — хорош выкаблучиваться, ради твоей же задницы стараемся!

Им сказочно повезло, что в коридоре было пусто. Прибить Малфоя к стенке и не прибить его совсем было сложно, но Гарри смог.  
Малфой взорвался шепотом:

— Тогда, может, вообще меня за руку возьмешь или обнимешь, почему нет, ага! Чокнулся вообще, у тебя шрам там навылет или как?!

Гарри, уже как-то не особо соображая от злости, надвинулся на Малфоя неотвратимо, как айсберг, и навис. Хорек затаился, сверля его глазами, и от руки, которая пока нежно, но твердо, взяла его за горло, перестал дышать.

— Хватит меня бесить, Драко! Ты хочешь жить более-менее нормально, верно же? Закончить этот год, куда-нибудь приткнуться, доучиться и работать, я же правильно говорю?

Малфой сглотнул — кадык толкнулся Гарри в руку — и осторожно кивнул. Поттер кивнул следом, как завороженный. Чужие зрачки напротив его глаз дрогнули и расширились, едва не перекрывая серую радужку.

— Гарри!

Неясное мгновение сгинуло от крика Гермионы и растаяло без следа. Хорек ощерился, двинул Гарри по ребрам. Зашипев, тот выпустил его из хватки и отступил, растирая место удара. Бил Хорек не скупясь.

— Вы чего? — любопытный Рон заглянул Гарри в лицо и протянул ему бисквит в салфетке.

— Разошлись во мнениях, — уныло протянул Гарри, смотря в удаляющуюся возмутительно ровную спину.

***

Думать долго им не дали.

Дня через два, когда мысль о том, что придется наладить какие-никакие дружеские отношения с Хорьком, перестала колоться дикобразом в голове Гарри, Макгонагалл снова выдернула их всех в свой кабинет.

Под сиятельные очи Дамблдора.

Не то чтобы Поттер не доверял Гермионе, но когда его один из фальшивых галеонов, _случайно_ вывалившись из кармана, превратился в кучку пепла за метр от портрета, он поверил ей окончательно и бесповоротно.

Дамблдор укоризнено погрозил ему пальцем и очень ласково улыбнулся.

Гарри мысленно выругался.

— Полагаю, вы подумали о моих словах.

— Да, сэр, — от учтивого голоса Малфоя Золотое Трио подпрыгнуло на месте и с шоком на него воззрилось, — и лично мне кажется, что это бесполезно.

— Почему же, мистер Малфой?

— Вы серьёзно? — голосом Хорька можно было пластать кексы Хагрида на тончайшие ломтики.

— Да никто в жизни не поверит, что мы с ним, — Драко ткнул в угрюмого Поттера пальцем, — можем нормально общаться, не то что… дружить.

— Вы просто не пробовали, мистер Малфой.

— Вообще, пробовал, — пробормотал Рон и почесал переносицу. — Что? Ничем хорошим все равно не кончилось.

Гермиона покачала головой, но промолчала. Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой предлагал ему свою дружбу. Тот, видимо, вспомнил то же самое, потому что ожег Гарри злобным взглядом.

— Я не виноват, что ты был и остался заносчивым говнюком, — вполголоса обратился к нему Гарри.

«Пошел ты», — прошептал одними губами Малфой и тут же отвернулся.

— Все еще плохо, но уже что-то, — будто сам себе сказал профессор. — Я предлагаю вам начать с малого. Пусть вас периодически видят вместе.

— Профессор, мы часто попадаем на одни пары.

— Этого мало, Гермиона. Гарри, почему бы тебе не сопровождать Драко на занятия, хотя бы тогда, когда вы занимаетесь в одном классе?

Игнорируя звук полного отвращения со стороны Хорька, Поттер неуверенно покачал головой.

— Подумайте об этом. Поговорим позже, вы свободны.

Горгулья, стоило им спуститься, нервно затопталась на месте и опасно защелкала клювом.

— Мы ей не нравимся, — грустно заключила Гермиона.

— Я слышал, у магглов есть динамит, взрывающаяся такая штука…

— Великий Мерлин, Рон! Нет!

— Не поможет, Рон, мои фальшивые галеоны, оказывается, _все_ превратились в прах, стоило одному оказаться рядом, — Поттер вытащил кулак из кармана мантии и раскрыл его. Все четверо с тоской оглядели кучку пепла и вздохнули.

***

Когда трое гриффиндорцев подошли к кабинету Чар, Малфой уже стоял там и наслаждался властью.

Два курносых первокурсника жались к стене, спасаясь от нависшего над ними торжествующего старосты-Хорька. Слизни рядом мрачно улюлюкали, доводя первогодок до легкого обморока. Ни одного учителя поблизости, а внимания от остальных однокурсников не было никакого.

— Какого черта? — с пол-оборота завелась Гермиона, но Рон придержал ее за плечо.

— Ты не староста, помнишь? Если ему попадет вожжа под хвост, ты лишишься полсотни баллов. Хочешь?

— Да какая разница! Кто ему разрешал запугивать детей?!

— Гермиона, давай я?

Поттер помог Рону удержать подругу на месте и, когда та раздраженно кивнула, пригладил волосы и взял курс на Малфоя с первогодками. Он тихо подкрался со спины к Малфою. Резко опустил руку ему на плечо и повис на нем, растягивая губы в деланной улыбке.

В толпе однокурсников кто-то лишился дыхания от ужаса.

— Чем занимаешься, Драко?

Хорек зашипел змеюкой сквозь зубы и метнул в Гарри свирепый взгляд. Не обращая внимания на вскипающего старосту, Гарри уже по-настоящему улыбнулся детям и подмигнул. Первогодки же, разглядев очки и шрам, просияли и, пока Малфой шипел на Поттера, поспешили смыться.

— Упс, — неискренне огорчился Гарри, провожая взглядом улепетывающих мальчишек, — твои жертвы сбежали, прости.

Уже трясущийся от ярости Малфой, вполголоса цедя проклятья, пытался выцарапаться из-под руки героя, но у него не вышло. Наоборот, Гарри подтащил его за шею к себе, испытывая дежа вю.

— Ты опять? — рявкнул на него шепотом Малфой и нервно оглянулся на однокурсников.

Те стояли и смотрели куда угодно, только не на них двоих. Поттер понял, что секунду назад оба факультета пялились на них, как на бесплатный цирк.

— Черт.

— Тупица, — острый локоть под ребра отбил у Гарри всю охоту контактировать с Малфоем до конца дня.

Но кто бы его спрашивал.

***

Флитвик решил их не щадить — три сдвоенных пары он наполнил событиями, как производители Берти Боттс коробку конфетами. Самостоятельная работа почти на всю первую пару буквально выжала Гарри с Роном без остатка, пока Гермиона и другие, более умные или удачливые, лихо скрипели перьями по пергаментам.

А в конце он объявил, что на второй паре все будут зачитывать свои эссе и аргументировать, беседовать с аудиторией. Гарри посмотрел в свой пергамент, пергамент посмотрел на него недописанным текстом, жирными пятнами и гомерически заржал. Гарри прикрыл глаза и вытряхнул из головы образ ржущего свитка. А не реагирующий на собственное имя Рон смотрел стеклянными глазами куда-то в стену.

— Что с ним? — забеспокоилась Гермиона и тронула своего парня за руку.

— Боится говорить перед классом, — нервно заметил Невилл и сжал свой свиток до скрипа, видимо, испытывая те же трудности.

Сидящий на первой парте Малфой повернулся к ним всем и щедро облил презрением. Перед ним лежала пара свитков, вот уж кто не будет заниматься заранее провальной импровизацией и блеять у доски.

— Или мне кажется, или ему действительно никуда не уперлось, чтобы все считали, что мы друзья? — тихо заметила Гермиона, со сложным лицом смотрящая Малфою в спину.

— Не кажется, ему и так неплохо.

— Рон! Где твое домашнее задание?

— Там же, где и совесть Малфоя…

— Рон!

— Запомни меня молодым…

***

Вторая пара отложилась в голове у Гарри как калейдоскоп стыда и унижения. Казалось бы, он когда-то учил Отряд Дамблдора еще на пятом курсе и поднаторел в ораторском искусстве, но целая куча внимательных и жадных глаз выбила почву у него из-под ног.

Поэтому вместо третьей пары он с удовольствием засунул бы голову в песок и провел так сто часов, а не вот это все. Малфой натуральной скотиной ухмылялся со своей первой парты и бесил до белых пятен в глазах.

Сейчас, особенно сейчас, Поттер ненавидел Дамблдора всеми фибрами души. Он был почти уверен, что именно профессор настоял на том, чтобы его затащили обратно в школу. А ведь мог бы сейчас быть в казарме, Кингсли обещал помочь с документами! Рон для начала собирался идти вместе с ним, а дальше смотреть по ситуации. А теперь что?

Теперь Рон сидел здесь, с ним в кабинете, и нежно зеленел. Его выступление сразу следом Гарри пропустил, приходя в себя после своего фиаско. Гермиона отказалась разговаривать с ними обоими до конца урока.

Но, как оказалось, третью пару Флитвик решил сделать еще динамичнее.

— Как вам известно, — протараторил невысокий профессор, — у нас снова нет учителя по Защите. Но повторить некоторые знания вы можете и со мной. Например, чары Щита и легкие и средние атакующие. Прошу, разбивайтесь по парам.

Гарри потянулся толкнуть Рона, чтобы встать с ним в пару, но не успел. Гермиона вытряхнула Уизли из парты и потащила на середину кабинета, с ходу запуская в него Серпенсортией. Класс отпрянул назад одним слитным движением, и только Гарри протолкнулся вперед, потому что змея выглядела настолько же взбешенной, насколько была Гермиона — _очень_ взбешенной.

Но Рон отреагировал мгновенно, и змея сначала ударилась в хороший щит, а потом и вовсе была отменена самим Уизли.

Поттер мысленно погладил себя по голове за то, что хорошо поднатаскал друга, и сел обратно за парту, решив, что Рон справится и без него. А потом Гарри вспомнил, что тренировал вообще-то и Гермиону. И под эту нерадостную мысль Рон протанцевал в стену. Таранталлегра от Гермионы пробила его Протего насквозь.

Флитвик заохал и объявил ее победительницей, а Рона левитировал обратно за парту и всучил большой кусок шоколада.

— Ты как?

— Жить буду, только не напоминай мне об этом до конца дня, ладно, Гарри?

Малфой, с интересом следивший за их боем, вызывающе цыкнул и снялся со своего места. Кучкующиеся одноклассники расступались перед ним, как море, пока он шел к парте Гарри и Рона. А когда дошел и присел на ее край, дар речи потеряли все и, возможно, даже Флитвик.

— Предлагаю нам следующими.

— Это явно не то, о чем нас просил профессор, — тихо сказал Гарри, сжимая палочку, чтобы не воткнуть ее в худое бедро и не поджечь.

— Да плевал я, что он там просил! Я тоже хочу тебя вздернуть, как вздернула Грейнджер своего Уизела!

Рон подавился воздухом и уткнулся лбом в парту. Гермиона утешающе погладила его по руке.

Флитвик посмотрел на них с большим сомнением, но все же разрешил.

Когда они вышли на середину кабинета, оба класса обступили их, отгородившись щитами со своей стороны. Полминуты они кружили с Малфоем, присматриваясь друг к другу, щиты мыльной пленкой дрожали перед ними, и никто не рвался атаковать первым. Пока, наконец, терпение не лопнуло именно у Гарри и он, отменив Протего, швырнул в Хорька своим фирменным Экспелеармусом.

Но Малфой увернулся и швырнул в него пачку заклятий, от которых пришлось скакать вместе со щитом. Одно, похожее на Остолбеней, все-таки попало в Гарри, но он ничего не ощутил. Только одно странное покалывание, не больше.

Это заметил и Малфой, тут же останавливаясь. С подозрением, постепенно перерастающим в шок, он уставился на свою палочку.

— Да ладно… — Рон пересел подальше и потянул за собой Гермиону. Хорек вполне мог сейчас жахнуть истерическим выбросом.

— Малфой? — нервно позвал Гарри, отступая от движущегося на него Драко. На лице того застыла откровенно злобная гримаса, а в волосах гуляли разряды тока.

— Поттер, ты свинья! Верни мне палочку!

— Но я вернул… Ох, черт! — до Гарри тоже дошло, но слишком поздно, у Малфоя сорвало крышу.

Вряд ли бы кто-то смог сказать, было ли это невербальное, или просто стихийный выброс чуть не подпалил палочку Драко, а заодно и всех в кабинете, но звездануло так, что еще несколько минут никто не мог прийти в себя.

Белая вспышка полыхнула, как взрыв, ослепляя всех вокруг, и накрыла тишиной, чтобы потом взорвать уши омерзительным писком и стрекотом.

Поттер пытался прикрыть себя щитом, но снесло и его, приложило об стену. Его вырубило на несколько мгновений. Но Гарри пришел в себя гораздо быстрее остальных и увидел над собой Малфоя. Тот снова наставил на него палочку и хищно скалился, в волосах и глазах у него гуляли холодные искры.

— Одно заклинание, для проверки.

— Тебе мало, что весь класс положил? — проскрипел Поттер и попробовал подняться, но не преуспел.

— А ты опять легко отделался — значит, мало.

— Да в кого же ты такой мудак?

Драко легкомысленно пожал плечами и бросил в него Жалящее, заставляя заорать не своим голосом.

Палочка определенно вернулась к своему хозяину.

— Хватит! — властный и усиленный Сонорусом окрик сбил Малфоя с толку.

Драко замер, сжимая палочку, и мрачно уставился на взъерошенного Флитвика, который требовательно протянул руку, собираясь забрать его палочку.

— Я знал, что это плохая идея, впредь такого не допущу! Ставить вас в пару, чем не оригинальный способ самоубийства, — уже обычным голосом забубнил профессор и уложил потрескивающую волшебную палочку Драко в призванный со стола черный футляр.

— Но профессор…

— Получите свою палочку после уроков, мистер Малфой, а теперь, _пожалуйста_ , помогите мистеру Поттеру добраться до больничного крыла. И возьмите там Укрепляющего для себя. Надеюсь, с этим вы справитесь без выброса?

Малфой скрипнул зубами, но послушно кивнул. По лицу Поттера, наконец продышавшегося от боли, можно было понять, что он пойдет с кем угодно и куда угодно, но только не с ним.


End file.
